MS Technology (MST) proposes to develop a new type of low cost, low power, fast and small magnetometer that could attain a sensitivity of approximately 1 femto Tesla (10_15 T) per root hertz. Magnetometers with such sensitivity could easily be used for biomedical imaging by measuring and locating the source of magnetic fields generated by the human body as it functions. These fields are typically one billion times smaller than the earth's magnetic field. While traditional medical imaging methods such as X-ray, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT), etc., provide anatomical detail, the measurement of the body's magnetic fields by this proposed magnetometer provides information about normal and abnormal function of the brain, heart and other organs. This new magnetometer could be in a small (SO8, approximately 5x4x2mm3), low power instrument package operating at ambient temperature. Such sensitivity currently requires costly superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID) that needs expensive and cumbersome cryogenics to operate. In Phase I, MST will quantify the performance gains possible from this new magnetometer and its measurement of magnetic field and noise in operational contexts for biomedical imaging. MST will develop system concepts, evaluate and benchmark performance, cost and compatibility for a complete magnetometer system. MST will explore all additional uses/value added of the sensor option, and will specify hardware/software requirements and sources for a complete prototype system. MST will limit demonstration of selected sensors to provide proof of feasibility. The development of low cost, high performance, modular, miniature magnetometer delivery systems will expand the commercial markets for home and industrial security systems, industrial process monitoring systems, and environmental monitoring systems. The magnetometer would also augment the capability to detect submarines by using an array seeded around narrow traffic lanes. It could find use in detecting land and naval mines, and in making sensitive proximity fuses. Commercial uses include prospecting for mineral deposits, nondestructive testing, and research in geomagnetic and bio-magnetic studies.